Kiss me kiss me (Manon)
by naonott
Summary: Ptit OS (Lemon en réalité...) très fortement inspiré par la chanson "KISS ME KISS ME" de MANON !


Auteur : moi (a)

Genre : romance / Fexe

Couple : ... Théo&Blaise, of course !

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR, mais comme je gagne pas des sous dessus, voilà :3

Avertissement : Fic avec couple gay, donc au revoir à ceux qui supporte pas. C'est un OS au citron (donc lemon xD) !

Résumé :  
Inspirer par ça : .tv/video/manon-kiss-me-kiss-me-52fsh_4tj7x_.html

La chanson Kiss me kiss me de Manon !

Note du début de fic : Un jour je me suis levé. Puis j'ai écouter ça, vers six heures, un lundi matin. Forcément ça devait dérapé xD

Donc voilà voilà. J'ai hésité à faire un Drarry, mais disons que ça collait pas trop.

J'aurais peut être pu faire un Dean/Seamus, mais j'y avais pas pensé :O

Voilà, fin du blabla d'auteur raté x)

BONNE LECTUREUUUUH !

(Âmes sensibles concernant les fautes, bonne survie ! )

* * *

**Kiss Me Kiss Me _ Cover Manon**

**Hey, me laisse pas comme ça**  
**Planté devant toi**  
**Cigarette aux lèvres**

Il était là, face à lui, une cigarette au chocolat entre ses lèvres, un sourire mutin et les yeux rieurs, pas du tout impressionné par sa présence. Il avait une beauté ambiguë et attirante, une aura mystérieuse et intimidante l'entourant en quasi-permanence.  
Ses lèvres, ses yeux, ses hanches, sa chute de rein, son corps tout entier appelait à la décadence, à la luxure, aux vices, aux fantasmes les plus fous et les moins avouables...  
Blaise sentit son coeur s'accélérer rien qu'à regarder le bel androgyne fumer sa cigarette avec son air lubrique, il était complètement hypnotisé par son regard, son attitude aguicheuse nonchalante...  
Blaise suivis la main féminine, dont la réputation d'être très douée pour les travaux manuels, qui éloignait la cigarette de ses lèvres en lançant un regard satisfait à Blaise.  
Visiblement, il se délectait de l'effet provoqué sur sa proie.  
Il s'avança d'un pas félin, écrasant sa cigarette qu'il venait de faire tomber au sol, Blaise se laissa complètement submerger par les yeux de son chasseur, hésitant entre fuir à toute jambe et se laisser attraper par lui.

**Sous mes doigts tu ne vois que du feu**

**Et tu ne vois pas ce que je veux**

C'était intimidant même pour un séducteur tel que lui, de se laisser submerger aussi facilement, mais il n'eut pas réellement le temps de s'en plaindre ; Théo venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis avait exigé l'entrée assez sévèrement. Blaise se laissa faire, Théo prenait magnifiquement les rennes fut tout ce qu'il réussi à penser.  
Lorsque Théo se recula, il lança un regard à la fois aguicheur et frustré à Blaise. L'androgyne fit demi-tour, puis se décida à quitter la pièce en ondulant du bassin lascivement :

**Enfer ! Faut pas que tu traînes **  
**Embrasse moi**  
**Y'à plusieurs mois que j'en rêve**

- Embrasse moi, entendit Blaise, comme un long gémissement plaintif.  
Il rattrapa Théo juste avant qu'il ne quitte leur chambre, puis le plaqua contre le mur avec possession, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Théo.  
Ils s'embrassèrent lascivement, Théo ondulant du bassin contre Blaise, déjà bien excité.  
Ils sentaient la chaleur et le désir prendre possession d'eux, et les mains baladeuses de Théo n'aidaient en rien Blaise à se calmer... Leurs langues s'entrelaçaient sensuellement, leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs lèvres se battaient pour savoir lequel des deux dominait, et pour une fois Blaise n'arrivait pas à gagner...

**J'en meurs d'envie**  
**Kiss me kiss me**

Ils reprirent leurs souffles, Théo était légèrement rose, son désir grandissant se lisant dans ses yeux bleus océans. Il est bien loin le Théo froid et distant avec moi, pensa Blaise.  
Théo l'embrassa à nouveau à pleine bouche, touchant les abdominaux développés par des années de Quidditch sensuellement, faisant tressaillir un Blaise complètement déconnecter...

**Je ne suis pas de glace**  
**Touche encore mes lèvres, le rouge est mit**  
**Kiss me kiss me**  
**N'en laisse pas une trace**  
**L'existence est belle**

Théo repoussa Blaise, l'envoyant sur son lit avec violence, puis il profita de l'étourdissement de Blaise pour s'installer à califourchon sur lui.  
Blaise reprit bien vite ses esprit, s'occupant des fesses rebondies et absolument sublimes de Théo.  
Il sentit Théo prendre possession de son cou, apposant de nombreuses marques de son passage, des morsures et des baiser langoureux qui envoyaient Blaise dans les étoiles...  
Il débarrassa Théo de son jean, celui-ci affichait un sourire lubrique et le désir se lisait très clairement dans ses yeux mutins.  
Une fois à son tour débarrassé de ses vêtements, Blaise eut enfin le loisir de sentir le contact de la peau de son amant contre la sienne. Il lâcha un râle de plaisir, imité par Théo quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard.

**Comme tout se passe un peu trop vite**

**J'évite de perdre mon temps**

Soudain, Théo repoussa Blaise, qui se retrouva sur les fesses à l'autre bout du lit, surpris. Théo lui sauta dessus, donnant par la suite quelques coups de poignet sur le membre dressé de Blaise.  
Théo se mit à embrasser le bas-ventre de Blaise, puis ses cuisses, les gémissements rauques et excités de Blaise encourageant Théo à se faire de plus en plus aventureux...

**Et je prend ton plaisir à pleine dent**  
**Je mord dedans**

Théo prit le sexe de Blaise entre ses lèvres, embrassant le gland tout en lançant un regard vorace à Blaise.  
Il suçota son gland, rendant Blaise complètement fou. Une fois satisfait de son petit effet, Théo mit le sexe dressé de Blaise dans sa bouche, faisant lâcher un énorme gémissement d'aise à celui-ci, le regard brouillé par le désir et incapable de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit d'autre...  
Théo fit des allers-retours, pompant merveilleusement bien et donnant un plaisir sans fin à Blaise...

**Essaye de te laisser faire**  
**Pour que ma bouche te donne aussi de la fièvre**

Blaise repoussa Théo, il était sur le point de jouir dans sa bouche. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, tous deux remplis de désir inassouvis, de promesses d'un plaisir intense.  
Théo était troublé par ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son partenaire de ce soir, une sorte de lueur étrange, possessive et réconfortante, lui donnant une impression étrange d'être désiré plus que physiquement...

**Je me sert de mon lipstick**  
**comme on jette un bâton de dynamite**

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, Théo s'empalant sur Blaise sans préparation, un cris féminin déchirant leur ébat.  
Blaise se retira de suite, récoltant un regard courroucé et un peu perdu de Théo, mais il s'en fichait un peu. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il ne voulait pas faire comme tous les autres, il voulait faire ça bien.  
Il commença la préparation de Théo, celui-ci cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il prenait une telle peine au lieu de le baiser sauvagement comme tous les autres...  
- Je t'aime, murmura Blaise tout en effectuant des vas-et-vient doux pour habituer Théo à sa présence.  
Celui-ci le regarda avec surprise. C'était impossible.

Lui, pauvre nymphomane paumer et sans argent, plaire au grand Blaise Zabini, officiellement nouveau batteur de l'équipe d'Angleterre (depuis l'annonce de ce matin dans tous les journaux et magazines sorciers), celui qui pouvait avoir tous ceux qu'il veut, lui, s'enticher d'un mec comme lui ?  
Une fois qu'il estima prêt son partenaire, Blaise échangea leurs places, puis il le pénétra doucement, embrassant tendrement un Théo un peu largué. Même son plaisir n'arrivait pas à le ramener sur terre, c'était une première.  
Blaise fit de longs et lascifs vas et vient, habituant Théo à sa grande présence, tout en embrassant et léchant son cou sensuellement, le souffle saccadé et les gémissements de Théo l'encourageant fortement à ne pas précipiter les choses. Il voulait l'avoir pour lui tout seul encore longtemps et entendre ses douces mélodies encore et encore...

Les vas-et-vient se firent plus courts, plus durs, Blaise étant encouragé pas les "plus fort, plus vite" que répétait Théo comme une litanie sans fin...  
Dès qu'il sentit la fin approché, Blaise donna des coups sur le sexe de Théo, qui finit par se lâcher sur son ventre, s'excusant avec un regard.  
Blaise le suivis de près, touchant une dernière fois la prostate de Théo avant de se retirer et de jouir à son tour entre eux.  
Théo lui lança un regard d'incompréhension totale, Blaise se contenta de l'embrasser chastement.  
- Tu veux bien faire de moi ton petit-ami ? murmura t-il à son oreille.  
Théo rougit vivement, puis il passa ses bras autour du cou de Blaise, faisant un léger oui de la tête après l'avoir nichée dans le cou de Blaise, se laissant tressaillir doucement et silencieusement dans les bras protecteurs de son (désormais) petit-ami...

**Et quand il explose en rouge baiser**  
**L'amour est déclarer...**

* * *

Voilà voilà :D

Je trouve que ça va un peu vite. Mais comme c'est un OS...

Sinon à part ça y'a des tonnes de fautes, je m'en excuse aussi platement qu'une limande anorexique !

[ Si jamais vous en trouvez, n'hésitez pas :3 ]


End file.
